Everything's Eventual
by angelina giovanni
Summary: Lara faces the biggest adventure of her life, after all becoming a mother is no easy task, but can she do it alone? *chapter 6 now up*
1. Mood swings and mirrors

Firstly I would like to thank my reviewers for their opinions, they have been a great help to me. Secondly I would like to wish good luck to Steven, (you know who you are) who is a fantastic writer and has inspired me more than he knows. I hope the novel goes well! Thirdly I will be updating 'because you loved me' soon but I had a few thoughts today and started to put them down and this is what I ended up with. Once again, I don't own Lara Croft so please be nice to me and reviews are very welcome. Angelina- G xXx  
  
Everything's Eventual.  
  
Lara Croft stood in front of the mirror that hung in her bathroom and smoothed her long chestnut hair away from her face. She stared into her own eyes in the reflection presented before her and sighed, this couldn't be happening, not to her. She had always been too careful, shaking her head as if to try and shake the thought away she picked up the tester stick that sat on the white porcelain sink unit and stared at it. She knew immediately what the answer was, after all she had read the leaflet at least ten times before even doing the test and this was the answer she feared the most. That little blue line was going to mean the end of her life as she knew it. For the first time in years Lara collapsed to the floor, buried her head in her hands and cried.  
  
On the other side of London, Alex West woke up with the world's worst hangover; he had been up most of that night drinking himself into a stupor over Lara. They had once again had another huge argument over something trivial that really didn't matter and her words had really cut him deeply. She knew how to ruin a perfect moment that was for sure but he knew that everything she said about him was true. That was what hurt. He was selfish, he did take her for granted, he had never once done anything for her and yet she continued to take him back. Realising how bad he had been to her hit him like a freight train and he became conscious to the possibility that he had finally pushed her too far and lost her. He wasn't prepared to give her up without a fight though and decided to act, tidying up his flat as best he could, he took a shower and made himself presentable. As he was waxing his hair he heard the letterbox on his front door go and the unmistakeable sound of the newspaper hit the mat, wiping the wax from his fingers he grabbed his keys to his Land Rover, picked up the paper and left it on the coffee table that sat in the middle of the room without looking at it then left the flat, locking the door behind him.  
  
An hour later a knock came at the door of Croft Manor, Hillary, Lara's ever attentive butler opened it almost instantly a broad smile on his face.  
  
'Good morning Hillary' Alex said to him in his heavy American accent.  
  
'Good morning Mr West' Hillary addressed him back his smile faltering slightly, he knew the moment Alex walked in one of two things would happen between him and his young employer. Either the two would end up arguing again and Lara would get upset, or the two would make everything back up again and then Alex would go ahead and break her heart. Whatever way Lara always ended up the upset one and Hillary would have to console her.  
  
'is Lara here? I need to speak to her.' Alex asked as Hillary showed him in to the grand foyer of the manor.  
  
'She hasn't come down yet this morning, so I assume she is still sleeping.' Hillary lied, he had heard her crying through the bedroom door but didn't want to meddle in anything, he knew if Lara was in trouble she would go to him. Never the other way around.  
  
'Oh, right. That's unusual, it's getting on for noon. You're sure she hasn't been down yet?'  
  
'Yes Mr West I'm sure.' Hillary gave him one of his don't accuse me of lying looks and Alex took the hint.  
  
'right, well I'll go see if she wants anything.' Alex said as he started upstairs towards her room. Hillary opened his mouth to give him a warning that if he upset Lara he would personally deal with him but decided to stay out of it.  
  
Knocking gently on her door Alex invited himself into her room and was amazed at the state it was in. The bed was unmade, clothes littered the floor but most disturbing was the full length mirror that stood in the corner of the room near the balcony was smashed, and leading from that to the bathroom was a small trail of blood. Dropping his jacket and the flowers that he had bought for her from a florists on route on the floor he ran into the bathroom to see Lara sitting on the floor pulling the shards of glass out of her hand. He knelt down in front of her expecting her to hit him or shout at him, instead she did neither. She burst into tears and put her arms around his neck, he held her as she sobbed into his shoulder not knowing what to say.  
  
Eventually she calmed down and Alex lifted her off the floor and carried her into her room and sat her on the bed, he washed her wounds with cool water and gently prised the remaining pieces of glass from her hand. Had he caused this? Had him not telling her how he felt and abusing her trust taken her to the edge? The thought of it drove him insane, looking at her he knew he couldn't stand hurting her again, she looked so vunerable sitting there. Her dark eyes red from crying, a smear of blood on her cheek from where she had used her hand to wipe away a tear, her long hair hung down each side of her face concealing it in shadows but despite this she was beautiful. Alex felt a pang in his heart as she whispered to him.  
  
'I'm sorry.' A small smile appeared on her full lips  
  
'what are you sorry for sweetheart?' he asked her as she ran her fingers down his cheek.  
  
'For a lot of things. Mainly for scaring you just then, but also for starting that argument last night.' Alex cut her off mid sentence by placing his finger on her lips.  
  
'Shhh, Lara, just tell me why you did this.' He was scared to death of the answer he was going to receive but he had to know. She looked down at her hand and sniffed.  
  
'I was angry with myself, I took my anger out on the nearest thing I could get to. That was a family heirloom, I never should have broken it.' She said, her eyes filling with tears as she realised what she had done.  
  
'It doesn't matter about the god damn mirror Lara, are you alright? I'm the reason you were angry aren't I?' he probed gently kneeling in front of her.  
  
'If I'm going to be honest Alex, partly. I've just got so much going on right now I'm finding it hard to cope. I want you to be completely honest with me now. I need to know if you are going to be here with me though whatever happens, or if you are just in this for the sex.' She looked at him, her eyes wide and sparkling from the tears that threatened to fall. He took her hands in his and smiled.  
  
'Lara, I thought I'd lost you because of my stupidity, I realise I've been a jerk and I want you to know that I'm gonna be here from now on.' He leant forward and rested his head in her lap as she stroked his hair, 'You complete me.' He whispered as he moved his head and kissed her stomach. Lara remembered the result of the test that morning, and Alex's move just then had sparked something. She no longer had just herself to think about, in about 8 months she was going to be a mother. This child had the right to have a good father, someone who was going to be there for them both, not just until he got bored. Could she trust Alex enough? Should she tell him at all? Her head began to pound from the crying and massive information overload it was receiving, she took a deep breath and decided to talk to Hillary first. He would know what to do and would take care of her no matter what was decided. First she had to sort out her feelings for Alex, and for her to do that she had to be alone. 


	2. Discovery

Alex opened the door to his car and slid himself behind the driver's seat. Slamming the door he looked up at the manor house he had just exited and shook his head with confusion. Where had it gone wrong? One minute, everything was fine he had managed to get through to Lara or so he thought and in the next she had just changed. He was used to her mood swings but this was something different, he could feel that something was wrong but just didn't know how to deal with it. Alex had only ever seen this sort of behaviour from her once before, just after her plane crash when the two of them first started to date. She felt as though she wasn't in control of her life and went about trying to set it right, the way she acted was frightening and it scared Alex to think that she was heading down the same path again. A path only altered by the introduction of adventure and guns. Turning the ignition he slammed the car into gear and let the machine take him down the gravelled driveway and out of the front gate.  
  
Lara watched the car speed down the driveway from her balcony and let a tear slide down her cheek as realisation hit her. Once again she had forced him away from her and she knew that pretty soon he would get sick of the way she was treating him and he would leave her for good. Turning away from the balcony she picked her way carefully through the glass that covered her floor and walked into her room. The bouquet of flowers that Alex had bought for her were lying on the floor next to his jacket from where it had fallen when he dropped them after discovering the blood on the floor. She walked over to them and sat down in front of them, picking up the jacket she held it close to her. Lara lifted it to her face and brushed the fabric against her cheek, she breathed in gently and the scent of Alex's aftershave filled her senses. How much did she long to have him next to her? She remembered how safe she felt as he held her, how he stroked her long hair as she cried against him, how his scent disarmed her as she rested her head on his shoulder. But what was it she really felt for him? She couldn't work out whether it was love or mere infatuation but she knew something, when she was with him no matter how much he annoyed her she felt wanted.  
  
Slamming the door to his apartment Alex threw the plastic bag he had been carrying on to the soft leather chair and threw his keys onto the glass coffee table that sat in the centre of the room, on impact the keys went straight through the glass and a rainbow effect was scattered across the room as the sunlight caught the pieces that lay menacingly on the carpet daring him to pick them up. Immediately Alex was reminded of Lara, everything did. He took the bottle of vodka out of the bag and unscrewed the top taking a large mouthful; he grimaced as he swallowed it. It was her fault he was drinking again but that was Lara all over wasn't it; she helped him when he had his drink problem and cleared him up only to turn around and be the sole cause for him to start again. To him she was like a drug that once taken you were dependant on, the high and buzz you got was like no other, but the come down you got was worse than being shot. Looking over at the broken table Alex saw the newspaper that had fallen and now lay with the front page looking up at him, a familiar face seemed to stare back at him. It was Lara. Grabbing the paper from the floor he pulled it close enough to read the text and found himself having to re-read it until he knew the text word for word. Next to the text was a series of small photographs, and Alex had found the reason Lara was acting the way she was. Not caring at the fact he had been drinking and was probably over the limit he cut his hand as he grabbed the keys from the glass littered floor and raced out of his apartment not even shutting the door behind him.  
  
'Miracles can happen apparently as these exclusive photographs show. Lady Lara Croft, 29 daughter of Lord Henshingly Croft but most famed for her daring adventures was caught on camera yesterday morning buying a pregnancy test from a local chemist. Friends say that she has been very close to fellow adventurer Alex West recently and was becoming broody. turn to page 5 for more.'  
  
Hillary read the paper with a blank expression. Surely Lara would have discussed this with him if she had thought she was pregnant and most certainly would have made sure that he had gone to get the test to avoid this type of media speculation. He thought back to the past few days and became conscious of just how little attention he had paid to her. If she was ever in trouble she went to him so why was it that he had only just realised that some things Lara needed him for she couldn't always approach him about. He remembered hearing her crying that morning and it dawned on him why she had been. He wondered if Alex knew about this, what if that is what the argument was over that morning between them? He shook his head as reality dawned on him, his employer and best friend was pregnant by the worlds most irresponsible man and it was splashed all over the tabloids as well. By now half of the population of England would know, and the thought crept into his mind that he dreaded the most. Her father might know!  
  
A/N thanks for reading this guys, I'm going to keep trying to update as much as I can. Reviews about suggestions about where you would like this story to go would be great; after all I have to keep my audiences happy! xXx 


	3. Dilemma's

A/N For those of you who are confused about Lara's father being alive let me explain. I am trying to keep the characters from the game in the picture more than being true to the movie, in the game her father is very much alive and appears in the FMV sequence at the beginning of chronicles, along with her mother. I used Alex from the film as he is a universal character who is easily recognised and he had the kind of personality I needed for the story to work. So on with the show. xXx  
  
Lara picked up the pieces of glass gently from the floor and threw them in the bin that was in her bathroom before picking up a few of her scattered clothes that overtook the floor on one side of the room. She changed quickly and looked around her appalled by what she saw, her moment of madness had certainly done a lot of damage and the thought scared her that she had actually hurt herself. She hadn't intentionally put her fist through the mirror, but as she had looked into it she knew that her reflection would very soon change and she hated change. Shaking the angry feelings away she headed downstairs to see Hillary.  
  
Hillary looked up from reading the paper as she walked in to the impressive kitchen and hated having to admit to himself that Lara looked terrible. Her long hair hung around her like a cloak but failed to conceal her eyes which used to be so bright and full of life, now they were red from crying and looked nothing but confused and scared. Even what she was wearing was a giveaway as to how she felt, faded and washed out jeans that had long ago seen better days adorned her long slender legs, one blue and one black sock covered her feet and a large black hooded sweatshirt concealed her frame, the colourings of the fabrics not helping to disguise how pale she was.  
  
Pulling a chair from under the table she sat down on it and looked up at Hillary who folded the paper away from her view and sat opposite her, his eyes interrogating her and his face betraying no emotion but support. Gently she leant across the table for his hand something she hadn't done since she was young and Hillary reached over to her and let her grasp both of them noticing the cuts on her palm. She sat looking at his hands as if to turn them into something else then with a shaky voice she whispered the words that he had never heard her say before.  
  
'Help me' immediately he stood up and went round to her side of the table and knelt in front of her, she leant over and began to sob uncontrollably on his shoulder as he stroked her back in a comforting way. It was frightening in the very least to see her this way, normally she had such a strong and hard personality that it took nothing short of a death to bring her close to tears, Hillary wiped away a tear of his own as his head was buried in her hair.  
  
'I'm in trouble Hilly, and I mean serious trouble. For once I can't get out of this. What the hell am I going to do?' She asked 10 minutes later when she had clamed down a bit still he sat in front of her.  
  
'Lara, there is always a way out. So what is the trouble you're in? Maybe I can sort it out for you?' he asked hopefully.  
  
'I wish you could but unless you are a qualified surgeon you can't help me that way this time.' She said with an edge of sadness in her voice.  
  
'Lara?' he asked carefully holding her hands in his.  
  
'You would have to know sooner or later Hilly,' she looked him in the eye, 'I'm pregnant, or at least I'm sure I am' she moved to hug him again.  
  
'God Lara. Is Alex the father?' he asked quietly. She looked up at him confused.  
  
'Of course he is. Why do you ask that?'  
  
'I know the two of you had an argument this morning and I thought maybe it was about the pregnancy, either he took it the hard way or he wasn't the father. Lara I knew he was I just had to make sure.' She smiled the first genuine smile of that day and hugged him for a second time.  
  
'We should get this confirmed with the doctors. Let me take you so I can throw the press off this time.' The moment he said this he knew he had given away the fact the press knew. He had intended to keep this away from her for at least a little while.  
  
'The press know?!' Lara exclaimed shocked.  
  
'Yes they do, it's over the front pages of most of the papers. Lara they have photographs too.' He watched as she jumped out of her chair and grabbed the paper from the table and opened it.  
  
'Oh my god. What am I going to do if Alex reads this?' she scanned the pages quickly, 'Oh god, what if my father finds out? What am I talking about? Of course he's going to find out, he's going to go insane!'  
  
'Hang on a moment Lara, you mean Alex doesn't know about this?'  
  
'Hillary I wasn't in my right mind this morning, when I found out myself I couldn't take it all in! When Alex got here I was confused, I needed time on my own to think this through. I started the argument so I could work out what I was going to do. I did the wrong thing didn't I?' she questioned him as she read the text.  
  
'He has a right to know Lara.'  
  
'I know that.'  
  
'I'm sorry to sound patronising but this is going to change your life. Do you really want to bring this child up without a father? You know how hard that is yourself, is it fair to let your baby go through the same?' he knew that would touch a nerve with her and watched as she visibly shook at the thought.  
  
'To be honest Hillary I don't know if I'm even going to keep it.' She said, her voice trembling slightly.  
  
'But Lara-'  
  
'I would never make a good parent Hilly, I'm too selfish for that. A baby would hardly fit in with the lifestyle I have would it? Besides Alex is totally irresponsible and ups and leaves me as and when he likes with no explanation I don't want to end up a single mother.'  
  
'Listen to me, you don't have to do as I say but at least listen. You are 31 years old next month and that is considered old to start a family. Say you do have an abortion, what good will it do? You can't keep adventuring forever and I'm not the first to tell you that. In 7 maybe 8 years from now you will realise you really are too old to have children and what sort of legacy is that going to leave? Who are you going to pass all of that knowledge you know onto? You would make a brilliant mother, I've seen the way you care for members of the museum, the way people take to you and I know there has to be some type of maternal instinct in you somewhere. As for Alex, Lara he loves you, the problem you two have is you both like to be the dominant one in the relationship. That causes friction and he leaves to get some space that's all. I mean he always comes back doesn't he?' happy at seeing the smile his last sentence caused he carried on. 'Both of you would make fantastic parents, and if things do go wrong I'm always here for you. No matter what. Lara it will be good having a baby in the house, just you watch.'  
  
'You just want a new project don't you?' Lara teased him.  
  
'Maybe.' he teased back holding his arms wide inviting her into his arms. Smiling she wrapped his arms around him.  
  
'Ok, you have convinced me. You are right Hilly, when I found out I was really shocked but now I've thought about it. I want this child.' Hillary beamed proud of himself.  
  
Just outside the manor on the driveway Alex swerved the car as the blood on the steering wheel made it difficult for him to get a grip on it and control the vehicle. Just pulling it around before he hit the fountain he pulled on the handbrake and fairly jumped out of the car, slamming the door to the point it could have come off of it's hinges. He tried the door to the manor and was surprised to find it open so ran into the foyer of the manor and shouted for Lara. Both her and Hillary walked through the kitchen to meet him and he just stood where he had stopped, his face a picture of unasked questions.  
  
'Lara, the papers, the rumour, so is it true?' he asked quickly. The phone rang and Hillary went to answer it leaving the two of them alone. She looked at him with the same intensity he did her.  
  
'Yes.' She said simply. Alex's features lit up as he raced over to her picked her up in his arms and twirled her around in the air. Lara laughed as he put her down and kissed her passionately.  
  
'God, I can't believe this, I'm going to be a dad. I am aren't I?' he asked and the look on her face was all he needed to be told. Hillary walked into the room carrying a cordless phone in his hand, the other covering the receiver. 'Hillary I'm going to be a dad!' he shouted to him in his excitement, Hillary nodded and held the phone towards Lara. She looked up at him puzzled.  
  
'Lara, it's your father. He says it's important he speaks to you.' She glanced at the phone knowing what was about to come, taking Alex's hand she turned around and led him upstairs leaving Hillary with the phone. On entering her bedroom she heard him say; 'I'm afraid she's unavailable at the moment sir, can I take a message?' 


	4. Best laid plans

Lord Henshingly replaced the receiver of the phone back on its cradle and leant back into his chair and sighed. A photo that sat on the antique wooden table in front of him caught his eye, picking it up gently he peered into the solid silver frame at the old photo that sat behind it, and a tear began to form in his eye. It was of Lara when she was 7 years old. She wore a green and black velvet checked dress, white tights and black smart shoes, her face like a porcelain doll, ivory in colour and perfect in it's every detail. Her dark hair was a mass of ringlets that hung just under her shoulders and her dark large eyes looked so happy and carefree. As she grew up he was realising that he was losing her, he was so wrapped up in his work that he never had the time for his young daughter and soon he understood that she was a woman, with her own thoughts and ideas and she couldn't be controlled. The tear fell from his eye as he knew deep down that he had not only lost his daughter but now his only grandchild too.  
  
Walking behind Lara, Alex shut the door to her room and sat next to her on the bed, it was obvious she was angry and he didn't want to make things worse by saying the wrong thing. Playing with the corner of the duvet cover he could tell it was annoying her so he got up and began to clear the room of the mess that had been caused. Slowly as the floor began to become clear and the dark wooden laminate flooring started to show through Lara looked over at him intently, feeling her gazes upon him he looked over at her and shrugged.  
  
'You think I should talk to him don't you?' she asked gently.  
  
'Lara, it's not up to me honey.' He said honestly.  
  
'Yes Alex it is up to you. You are going to become a father in a matter of months and I need to know exactly what you're thinking if this is going to work.'  
  
'You know what I think, I'm not exactly on your dad's number one list, and as my name is in the paper I don't think he's going to be too impressed at knowing who the father is.'  
  
'It's not up to him anyhow.' Lara said sharply  
  
'I know Lara, but regardless. I came between you and your father before.' Lara stood up and walked over to him putting her finger on his lips.  
  
'That wasn't you, I had the thirst for adventure, and I told him that he had to stay out of my life if he couldn't accept it and he picked his answer. This doesn't make things any different.'  
  
'He's a powerful man Lara.'  
  
'I know that, but what could he do about this? I mean it's not like I've ever listened to him before is it?' She smiled at him genuinely.  
  
'No, I guess not.' He put his arms around her and held her, smiling into her shoulder.  
  
Meanwhile Lord Henshingly's manner had changed from upset to anger. How could she have done this to him? This perfect child in the photographs could not be the same person as was in the paper that day. No, his Lara would have been far too sensible for this sort of thing. She would have found a good man like the Earl he had picked out for her to marry, settled down and then had children. She wouldn't have lived a life of adventure then become pregnant by some American that she had loose connections with. Where had it gone so wrong? Touching the face on the picture his anger turned from her to Alex. That was what had happened. He had poisoned her strong mind into the life he was living and convinced her to share it with him, Lara was too sensible to let herself get pregnant, therefore it must have been his fault that no protection was used. He could feel the anger welling inside him at the fact that this man had violated his baby girl. He would make him pay for that, oh yes indeed Alex West would pay dearly for everything. Firstly though he had to win Lara back, and he knew that it was going to be a hard thing to do. Taking out his telephone and address book he looked through his listings, one for a hit man, one for a bodyguard.  
  
'Lara I have made the appointment for tomorrow morning at 9 if that's alright?' Hillary said as them room was eventually put back the way it should be.  
  
'Yes, thank you Hillary that's perfect.' She smiled at him.  
  
'If it's at 9 I don't think I'll be able to get here in time.' Alex said as he picked up his jacket from the bed.  
  
'What do you mean? If you are going to be a father Alex don't you think maybe you should stay around here for a while?' Hillary asked him. Lara looked over at him. 'Well Lara I think it will be good for the both of you.'  
  
Alex and Lara looked at each other. Alex shrugged.  
  
'Oh for the sake of God, Lara you will for once do as you're told, Alex get your things I'll have the guest room set up for you.' Hillary smiled to himself for once taking control over a situation and started to walk away from them leaving Alex shell shocked.  
  
'Hilly,' Lara called after him. He turned to look at her. 'As an afterthought, forget the guest room.' Hillary looked hurt but wasn't expecting her next line. 'Alex will sleep in here with me.' This gave them both a reason to stand there shocked as Lara walked out of the room a smile on her face and her mobile phone in her hand. 


	5. Protecting

Gently shutting the heavy oak door behind him Alex walked over to the large matching oak four poster bed that sat opposite the large open fireplace in the master bedroom. Placing the mug of steaming coffee on the bedside cabinet he gently moved the white voile curtain away from his view and looked at the sleeping form of Lara who lay in front of him and in the early morning light she truly was a sight to behold. Her tanned skin shone a golden brown which was a beautiful contrast to the ivory white Egyptian cotton sheets she slept on, her muscular arms were under the pillow that supported her head and as she lay on her stomach Alex was able to see every perfect muscular curve of her back. Even as she slept she kept her body poised as though she couldn't relax, the effect of living a life under threat obviously showing its toll on her. Tenderly brushing a strand of her dark hair which in the hazy English morning sunlight had taken on a reddish tone, away from her eyes Alex smiled as he knew that this was the best decision he had ever made.  
  
He walked around to the other side of the bed and placed his mug of coffee on the nightstand before walking over to the large glass patio doors that led onto the stone balcony outside her room. Looking out of the glass before him he observed his new surroundings, her room overlooked the massive assault course that kept her body in such fine trim, looking to the left he could see the large frosted glass room that housed her indoor pool, the sun making the glass a gleaming crystal of pure light. Looking back round to the right hand side of the balcony he could see the hedge maze that apparently had been there for hundreds of years as well as that horrible fish fountain. He couldn't understand why she had her manor modelled to suit her perfectly then kept something as unusual as that fountain which had nothing to do with the Lady Croft he knew, he'd ask her about that sometime. Her Land Rover Defender sat on the gravel driveway in pieces and the odd occasional cuss word floated up from Bryce who was trying to do the latest illegal upgrade on it, which brought a smile to Alex's face after all, Lara was not the sort of person to have something done legally that would cost money when she could have it done illegally and put the money she saved towards her next adventure. Opening the door he stepped out onto the balcony, the marble flooring cold against his bare feet and sat down on one of the white ornate metal chairs, being shaded slightly by the large exotic plants that Lara had on the balcony. Yes indeed life was good, he had everything and he knew he could lose it just as quickly if he wasn't careful.  
  
A gentle and cool breeze worked it's way into the room through the open door and ran it's invisible fingers over Lara's back, caressing her body tenderly rousing her from her slumber quickly. Her hand wrapped itself around the handle of the knife she slept with and unsheathed it's razor sharp blade, taking a deep breath she sat up quickly with the knife at the ready to attack whatever intruder happened to be close to her. Her sudden movements caused Alex to turn around quickly and run to her to assure her that everything was all right, but he finally realised just how insecure she was. The moment she saw it was only Alex she remembered the reason he was there and it hit her hard, not being alone anymore was going to take some serious getting used to. Getting on the bed next to her Alex wrapped his hand around her hand that held the knife and she let him take it from her, throwing it across the room he pulled her close to him breathing in the scent from her hair.  
  
'I'm sorry angel.' He whispered to her.  
  
'What are you sorry for? I was just being paranoid. Having someone else here is going to take a bit of getting used to.'  
  
'I know baby, but I'll be a bit more careful.' Lara pulled away from him and glared at him.  
  
'What do you mean a bit more careful?'  
  
'You know, I'll try to protect you a bit more than you are.' Lara took on a defensive stance.  
  
'I don't need protecting Alex. If I did then I would have a bodyguard wouldn't I? I have been looking after myself for years now and don't need people trying to take over me.'  
  
'That's not what I meant Lara.'  
  
'Yes it is, just because I'm pregnant Alex doesn't mean that I'm going to stop living my life the way I want to. The only reason you are here is because this baby needs a father, not because I need a protector! After the birth I will go straight back into adventuring and.' Alex cut her off getting angry himself.  
  
'.And what Lara? You're going to go out and get yourself killed?'  
  
'I've survived so far.'  
  
'Yes that maybe but you won't be up to much after this will you? Having a baby isn't like having a vaccination Lara.'  
  
'Don't patronise me.'  
  
'I wasn't, you're just getting pissed off because you know I'm speaking the truth.' Lara sighed angrily and made to get up. Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the bed.  
  
'For gods sake Lara, this is going to change everything and don't you think I'm scared too?' She looked at him.  
  
'I'm not afraid,'  
  
'Oh drop the act Lara, stop doing the whole I'm immune to emotions crap and for once tell me what's going on in that head of yours. Stop shutting me out!'  
  
'I'm not shutting you out.'  
  
'Yes you are. You do it to everyone, Hillary, Bryce, me even your father.'  
  
'Don't you dare bring him into this.'  
  
'Why not? Admit it, after the crash you shut him out. If you had talked to him about how you felt then perhaps he wouldn't have disowned you.'  
  
'Shut up!' Lara shouted at him and got up again, he once again grabbed her but this time pinned her down on the bed so he could get her full attention but did it in a way that she couldn't be hurt but couldn't escape either.  
  
'No I won't because you need to hear this Lara, you need to stop being so selfish. You are not the only person in this world you know. And everything that you do effects the people around you, when you run away on your adventures Hillary is here frantic with worry, you work Bryce down into the ground and does he ever get thanks from you? All he is looking for is your approval; he doesn't care how much you pay him. Then there's the guys at the museum, every one of them wishing they were you and when they come to you for advice you are so wrapped up in your own little armour plated world that you don't even notice them. You are an idol to them!' Lara looked up at him her façade cracking.  
  
'Stop it.'  
  
'No, do I deserve this Lara? What is so wrong about me wanting to protect you? You are going to have my child and yet you act as though you want me to have no part in it. My role as a father starts now not from the birth. I understand it's going to be hard but it is for me too! Put yourself where I am Lara. I have no money saved and the only thing I'm good at to get some is to go adventuring but I can't do that now. I know that at any minute you could kick my ass out of here and I will be on the streets. I'm scared Lara! I admit that I am, I don't want to lose you or the baby, I've never done the whole father thing either and I'm scared I'm going to screw it up.' Lara looked at him with a tear in her eye.  
  
'Alex'  
  
'Please, please don't shut me out anymore. If you do only want me here for the baby's sake that's fine but don't lead me on like you are it's not fair on either of us.' He kissed her forehead and let her go then got up and walked out of the room leaving her alone. As he passed the door he heard her break down in tears and each sob she gave made his heart ache. Maybe she didn't deserve that but she needed to be told. He walked into the guestroom and sat down on the bed in there and put his head in his hands.  
  
'I'm scared Alex.' Came a voice from the doorway, he looked up to see Lara standing there in a short blue silk kimono her eyes red. 'I'm so scared!' He got up and walked over to her taking her into his arms as she started crying again holding him close to her tightly.  
  
'It's ok.' He comforted her.  
  
'No it's not, I've been a complete bitch to you and everything you said was right.' She said her voice catching with each of her sobs.  
  
'I was just angry baby that's all. I'm sorry.'  
  
'No I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me. I didn't mean what I said, I need you here. Just promise you won't try and take over me like my father did.' She asked as she looked up at him. He smiled at her.  
  
'Of course I won't. If you can promise me you won't shut me out anymore.' She laughed as he held his hand out to her. 'Deal?' Lara accepted his hand and they shook on it.  
  
'Deal' 


	6. Payback

Lord Henshingly Croft looked down at the paper before him and buried his head in his hands. His daughters pregnancy had been confirmed and the thought that he had finally lost her circled his mind continuously, he knew it was his fault why she hated him and he didn't blame her. When her mother died when Lara was very young he did his very best to help Lara though it but as she got older she began to look more and more like the late Lady Elizabeth Croft and it started to physically hurt the Lord to face his daughter. Everything about her was the perfect image of her mother, from her dark long hair to her height, only one thing showed she was his. Her eyes. She definitely had her father's eyes, wide and deep and very intimidating, and many a time the two had tried to stare each other out on one of their many arguments and it was always interference that stopped it. It was those very eyes that stared at him now from the sheets of paper in front of him only her eyes were bright and sparkling and radiated a happiness he had never seen from her before. Pulling his eyes away from the picture he looked down at the journal he kept on his desk and looked at the writing he had put in, it was for the hired hit man he had called only days previously. Could he put Lara through the pain of losing someone dear to her again? Would it push her further away from him? Shaking his head he poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat looking at the photograph of when she was a small child.  
  
Lara sat on the small reclining couch that was in her pool room and smiled at Alex who was currently swimming through the crystal clear turquoise water towards her. He got to the edge and smiled back at her.  
  
'What?' he questioned her.  
  
'Nothing, I just got to thinking how perfect this really is. I mean maybe not completely perfect but as close as I could get it to be.'  
  
'It seems pretty perfect to me honey. We've got everything now. A big house, cars on the driveway, a brilliant career, well you have the brilliant career and now a baby on the way.'  
  
'Don't you mean I HAD the brilliant career?' she asked him with her head cocked to one side quizzically.  
  
'Lara, just because you are going to be a mother doesn't mean that you should give up what you are good at!'  
  
'Yes it does, I can't go out and be careless with my life if I have you and a baby to look after can I?'  
  
'I guess not, but don't think about that just yet, think about that when the time comes. Besides we have a lot more pressing things to talk about at the moment such as names, colour schemes for the nursery, classes etc.' Lara laughed gently at him.  
  
'You love this don't you?' Alex nodded his head enthusiastically.  
  
'Hell yeah I do, this is all I'm going to talk about for the next 7 months.'  
  
'6 months and two weeks actually.' She corrected him. He shot her a yes I know look.  
  
'Ok then 6 months and two weeks.' He said getting out of the pool and wrapping a towel around his waist and sitting next to her.  
  
'You want a boy don't you?' she asked him smiling.  
  
'I really don't mind what we have Lara.' She gave him another smile and winked at him. 'But yes I admit I want a boy. I could teach him how to play soccer, take him to baseball practice and play catch with him at night when he gets home from school.'  
  
'Teach him how to lie, cheat and steal?' She asked.  
  
'Lara.' He caught the look of amusement on her face. 'Well yeah I guess he would have to learn that if he is going to be the lady killer his dad is. Joke!' Lara smirked at him.  
  
'And if we have a girl?'  
  
'Once again honey, I don't mind but I could still teach her to play sports and stuff.'  
  
'No I mean will you be teaching her to be a lady killer too?' She laughed. Alex leant over and kissed her gently.  
  
'Don't be sarcastic.'  
  
'Or you'll do what?' she asked standing up and putting her hands on her bikini clad hips. He stood up also.  
  
'This.' He pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately, as she succumbed to his kiss he ran his hands down her back, over her hip and down onto the table that stood at waist height and took some ice out of the ice bucket that held a chilling bottle of champagne. Taking the ice cube he ran it across the warm skin of her back causing her to jump at the shock.  
  
'Alex you have really blown it now!' she shouted at him as he laughed like a madman as he stood by the window just out of her reach. She leant over and took a handful of ice from the bucket and threw it at him, the first few pieces missed but the rest were perfectly on target and hit him on his muscular stomach. He stood up and looked at her.  
  
'This means war Croft!' He said to her politely as he stepped towards her, picking up the entire bucket of ice. Lara stepped towards the shallow end of the pool where the water was only an inch deep and got deeper as you stepped into it as it does on a beach. Gently she took steps back until she was in the water up to her ankles then Alex charged at her. She turned around and ran into the water and just as she hit the water up to waist height Alex threw the entire contents of the bucket at her causing her to scream as the freezing ice hit her toned body. He had followed her into the water and he himself was in at up to his waist so Lara then proceeded to splash him mercilessly as he did her. Hillary walked past the room and looked in through the marble arch that provided the entrance to the room to see what all the screaming was about. Smiling at the sight before him he heard the telephone ring and went to answer it.  
  
Lord Henshingly Croft sat listening to every high pitched tone that the phone emitted as he waited for the person to pick up the phone their end and connect the line, and as per usual after 5 rings a familiar voice was heard on the other end.  
  
'Good afternoon Croft Manor.'  
  
'Good Afternoon Hillary, I was wondering whether it was possible for me to speak with my daughter.'  
  
'I'm afraid my Lord that Lady Croft is unable to come to the phone right now.'  
  
'She is there though?'  
  
'Yes my Lord but she is currently in the middle of something very important. Would you like me to pass on the fact you called and perhaps a message?'  
  
'No, I need to speak to her directly, but if she will not talk to me then I'm hoping that you can help me.'  
  
'I will try Sir.'  
  
'Tell me, is she happy Hillary?'  
  
'Why yes sir she seems to be very happy.'  
  
'I mean is she happy with the situation, I have heard a lot of bad things about this Mr West and even though she thinks that I do not care for her I am still her father and want her to have the best she can have. I know she hates me.'  
  
'My Lord she does not hate you, the two of you just have many differences that is all.'  
  
'I know she hates me Hillary, she has done ever since I turned away from her after Elizabeth died. It was hard for me back then, I couldn't bear to lose Lara as well and I don't want to live out the rest of my days only knowing my grandchild's well being through the news and papers.'  
  
'I understand that things were tough my Lord but it has left an effect on Lady Croft, I think she feels as though Alex sorry Mr West is her last chance for happiness.'  
  
'Does she not realise that I could make her happy? I could be there for her, help her and comfort her. I mean she obviously can't love this American.'  
  
'Sir he is also a man, regardless of his state of origin. Lady Croft has found her own path and I do truly believe that she does love him.'  
  
'And does he carry the same feelings for her? I will not have my daughter being used as some sort of toy.'  
  
'Mr West has proved his love for her on a number of occasions and she is the one in the relationship who most definitely wears the trousers as they say.'  
  
'Will you do me one thing Hillary? If nothing else at least try and talk to her. This is a time where she needs her family around her and I want to be part of that.'  
  
'I will talk to her my Lord but I will not interfere with her life. It is up to her if she contacts you.'  
  
'Fine, I will call again tomorrow. Thank you Hillary.' The lord put the phone down and sat feeling confused, he loved her yet he hated her for putting him through this. His anger overtook his rational thought and he called the number in his journal to arrange for the final date for when Alex West was going to pay for taking his daughter away. 


End file.
